


[Podfic] There's No 'I' In Denial

by Boompowkablam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Clint Barton Is The King of Denial, Honesty is the best policy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Schmoop, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: A Podfic Of Flawedamythyst's StoryClint's pretty much an open book, right? So it won't matter if he lets the villain shoot him with his truth ray.Except that turns out to be just the first of the many lies he's been telling himself.





	[Podfic] There's No 'I' In Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's No 'I' In Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933855) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Hey my humans i've got a new podfic yay! Thank you FlawedAmythyst for letting me make this its one of my favorites! Hope you all like it! I hope its not the worst. lol

**Text:** [There's No 'I' In Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933855)

 **Author:** [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst)

 **Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 27:37

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u4jrqzzwclzjakr/There%2527s_No_%2527I%2527_In_Denial.mp3/file)


End file.
